Digimon Anniv: Greymon King of the Monsters!
by Sonfaro
Summary: *Anniversary Timeline* Up from the net! Three stories high! Breathing fire, he stands in the sky! Greymon! Greymon! Grey... eh... enjoy the fic...
1. Sunday

_**Greymon: King of the Monsters.**_

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - **Sunday**

It's a Sunday night, and my nest still isn't finished.

I groan. There aren't enough sticks In Servers Deserts for a comfortable nest. I've taken to using rocks and dirt. Not exactly good for allowing air in, or heat out. I've already started to borrow papers from Tai and the others whenever they show up.

However I got the deserts of Server is beyond me. Gomamon gets the lakes. Understandable. Palmon gets the forests. Acceptable. Biyomon gets the mountains, and Gabumon the valleys. I can live with that. Tentomon gets the plains. It makes sense in its own way. Me and deserts? Who came up with that idea?

I guess it's because my element is fire. They figure I'm used to the heat. Just because I spit balls of fire, that doesn't mean I like being on fire. Especially when its hard to put your house back together after Black WarGreymon came by and ruined it.

May his soul rest in peace.

Tai passed me some flyers from his church for a 'Digital Creatures and the Bible' meeting and told me this is why I couldn't just pop in anymore. I ask him why, and he shows me the One Tree symbol on the side. HADD. Humans Against Digital Demons. His dad's planning on leaving the church over this, but it was his mothers childhood church home, and there aren't many Christian churches in Odaiba as it is.

"So you aren't going to church", I asked him when he was dropping off some other things.

"Oh I'm going", he told me. "I plan on hearing just what they're thinking."

Human religions are confusing. All twelve of the human children go somewhere different for the same affect. Cody said he's a 'traditionalist'. Tai and Kari go to church. Joe goes to a temple. Matt and Sora don't go anywhere. TK's mom used to be a Jehovah's Witness… Whatever that is.

Digimon have only one religion, the Sovereigns. And even they aren't much of anything, aside from watchers and cradle snatchers.

I need to calm down. They were only doing what they thought was right. Azulongmon and Ebonwumon came up with the whole Digidestined thing. Zhuqiaomon, Sovereign of fire, was against it. I guess that's why I respect him so much. He didn't want to destroy our lives. He wanted us to live naturally, evolve naturally, without the interference of humans.

I love Tai. He's a brother I never had. But some days I wish I were a natural. But that's not going to happen. I was chosen to save the world, and I did it. What happens when my job is over?

I sigh and add the paper to my nest. It's just another day for an Agumon.

I rise a little, and the ceiling comes down around me.

It takes a little while for the dust to settle. My little hole in the ground has suddenly become a big hole in the ground. I look at my claws. They're bigger too. I frown. There was space for my head when I walked in. And why do I feel so cramped? That's when I feel the weight of the bony helmet on my face. I look around. There are blue stripes running down my arms. I'm a Greymon.

_I digivolved?_ Naturally too! There is only one word in the Digitese language that truly represents how I feel right now.

"Cool!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Note: And so begins the Greymon saga. This is a side story in between Anniversary. Before 'Memoirs of Victory: Tamed Instincts'. **_

_**The purpose of this mini-novelization is to flesh out Agumon (and subsequentlyDigimon in general)as a character. However, I've tried to set a spcial goal with this one. The chapters will not go under 500 words, nor go over 1000 words. That will bring the whole tale anywhere between 3500 - 7000 words. Call it a personal goal.**_

_**I suggest you listen to random Godzilla music whilst reading. It'll serve no purpose, but hey. Everyone loves Godzilla music…**_

…

_**Right?**_

_**At any rate, catch Greymon out next time as he tests out his new form on 'MONDAY'. Enjoy**_

_**- Sonfaro.**_


	2. Monday

_**Greymon: King of the Monsters.**_

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - **Monday**

I wake the next morning and realize it wasn't a dream.

I'd curled up around my broken nest to sleep off my hallucination. It's not everyday you magically digivolve for no reason. But it wasn't a hallucination. I'm awake now, and let me tell you, I'm still a big lumbering dragon. I'm still Greymon.

Granted, this isn't the first time I've digivolved. But this is the first time I've done so on my own. With out assistance from Tai. Who knows the implications of this instantaneous evolution? I mean think about it! This could be a sign of new maturity in me. This could be a sign of me growing up. _Dude, this is so awesome!_

My first reaction is to test myself out. Get a feel for my new strengths and abilities. I rise from my sleep, stretch a little and test out my new arsenal.

_**Nova Blast!**_

The beam goes wide, flying quickly and carving a hole in the side of a nearby mountain. A gaping hole I could probably walk through. _This is so cool!_

I decide to test that theory. I break off into a run, crossing country at something like twenty miles an hour. I could never run this fast as an Agumon. I could barely keep up with Tai as it was, and that was only when something was chasing us.

Let something try and chase me now. I dare it.

I'm not even breathing heavy when I get to the large, gaping hole in question. It's big, but not quite as tall as me. I decide move in a little, to see what can be done. Lucky me however. My new horn and antlers are so large that they get stuck in some rocks. Annoyed, I thrust out, and the hole instantly is wide enough to fit my whole frame.

Yep. Greater power. Greater endurance. Greater strength. I am a Greymon now.

By the time I finish testing myself out it's almost night fall. I've been a champion for nearly twenty four hours. This is major. It can't be a fluke. It just can't! I'm really a Greymon. The first of the original File Seven to digivolve without the help of a human partner!Tai's going to be so proud!

So why do I feel so nervous?

I take a moment in my gleeful exploration of my Champion status to ponder some things. Why am I a Greymon? What did I do differently? I was just fixing up my nest when I suddenly grew up. Nothing here seems to make sense.

Most Digimon feel a tingling sensation when they digivolve naturally. A gut feeling. Almost like you want to puke and/or pass gas at the same time. I can only recall this happening to me once, when I was a Botomon, getting ready to become a Koromon. Tai said I'd done it before as well, but I don't remember much of my life before Gennai and the Hypno's got hold to my egg.

Maybe I'm finally natural.

That's it. Maybe I'm finally a natural. Maybe I'm going to be able to join a pride without the fear of being singled out as a weakling. I close my eyes and concentrate. I still have a connection with Tai, that hasn't changed. I'm still his partner. But now I'm a natural Digimon. I'm no longer linked to The Sovereigns.

For now, building a new nest will do. This hole in the wall is just the kind of place a Greymon like me can crash after a long day of patrolling.

A Greymon like me. I'm not going to get tired of this.

Afterwards, I'll probably just sleep some more. I'll head in to Windy City in the morning to pick ups some supplies and… well… show off. I'll avoid the Phones and TV's for now. I don't want to tell Tai just yet. It'll be a surprise.

Boy, I can't wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Note: So Agumon really digivolved to Greymon. Without Tai's help. But what does this mean? Maybe He's right. Maybe he is no longer linked to the fate of the Digital and Physical worlds. Well, if I know our orange friend, He's going to want some answers soon. Expect things to get a little more complicated on TUESDAY.**_

_**- Sonfaro.**_


	3. Tuesday

_**Greymon: King of the Monsters.**_

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - **Tuesday**

Windy City's like the capital of the desert regions.

That's because it's the only actual city within my sector. All the other settlements are just that. Settlements. There's that traveling Desert boat that comes by every now and again, but very rarely do I ever see any large scale desert dwellings quite like Windy City.

I've packed a couple of bones in my sack for planting. They'll grow into some fine meat if we get any rain. I use the rest of my digi-dollars to buy a nice rug with a picture of an Ancient Greymon. Ah Ancient Greymon, father of all.

I'm taking my time by the water hole. There are lots of champions here. Some Centarumon, Shiisamon, ect. But none of them are Greymon. No, I'm the only Greymon still around these parts I'll bet. I bend and take a sip out of the fountain, showing off some of my muscular physique.

"That's the 'mon that saved the Digital world?"

A couple of distraught looking Koromon are lounging around the pool as well. They keep looking at me. Keep eating your vitamins kids. One day you'll be like the old Grey skull.

"Yes."

The little one frowns a little. "He's a lot bigger than I imagined."

I swell up with pride, but say nothing. This kind of reaction obviously comes with the territory. Being a full-fledged Greymon certainly has some perks around here.

"Taller?"

"No. Just wider, in the gut. His helmets kind of small for a Greymon isn't it? "

"No it's about right. I heard he just digivolved last night. His antlers aren't fully grown yet…"

I want to blast the two little miscreants to kingdom come. But I stop myself. I'm an adult now. I should act accordingly. Eavesdropping at the water hole is rather childish anyway. If they want your help, they'll ask you.

"…and you know what they say about small antlers."

I grunt and move away.

That is apparently their cue to approach me. I don't feel like dealing with them now, but this isn't the first time I've been asked to deal with a situation. As Agumon, I'll often be approached by In-training and fresh levels (And even some rookies sometimes) to deal with nearby threats. Often I can handle it. But if I can't, I'll simply alert Davis and the others to come in and help. But I'm no longer and Agumon.This will be my first time helping a problem as a Greymon. Alone.

I like the sound of that.

"We have a problem sir."

"Look, it's just Greymon kids."

The little one looks incredulous. "Kids!"

"Now, now…"

"Who is he calling kids…"

"He didn't know dear."

She glares at me, the likes of which I haven't seen since Biyomon. "For you're information 'young man', I have been a Koromon since before you were hatched!"

I blink. Wow. Freezers. Digimon who refused to Digivolve. Why didn't I see this coming? For whatever subconscious reason, they never evolve, often remaining their in-training form years after they've matured. Two of them. Must be from the village over the ridge. A good ten or twelve miles off.

"What do you want short rump?"

An old insult Gabumon used to give me when we were freshies. It still grates the nerves of many a Koromon today. Especially the little one. She looks like she wants to latch onto my face and suck the life out of me. Her friend steps in to mediate.

"We have a problem in our village, and we were wondering if you could help us."

They want my help. These two? Weren't they just talking about my antlers? I shake my head and continue.

"What does the job entail?"

"Village protection, and look out for a few days."

The little one growls at me. "And staying away from our women!"

I grunt. "Yeah. Like I'm really going to go chasing after a bunch of Koromon."

"Don't get to big for your skin just yet _little_ man!"

Ouch. Aw man. Yolei would have a field day with this one. Short and feisty. Not really how I'd like my gals to be.

They work out some details with me. Strange things going down at the village. In need of a champion form… for cheap. I suppose that's me. Greymon for hire. The Koromon hop on my head and point me in the direction of their village.

I've got a bad feeling about this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Note: Ah, the plot thickens. Greymon attempts to show off and is drafted for his efforts. What do the Koromon of the nearby village really want? And what about Greymon's gut feeling? And why does the little one remind him of Biyomon. Who is the little one for that matter. And one more thing...**_

_**Why did Gabumon call our orange friend 'short rump'?**_

_**Find out on WENDESDAY. You're not going to believe this.**_

_**- Sonfaro.**_


	4. Wednesday

_**Greymon: King of the Monsters.**_

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - **Wednesday**

I get to sleep in the expensive stables usually reserved for a village elder. It isn't much. Some dried straw and a quilt, but it's cozy enough. In the morning they give me a few seeds and some warm tea. It tastes like honey.

The short one glares at me. "You have some good sleep 'little man'?"

I grunt. "Sure 'Short Rump.'"

She mumbles off and leaves me to breakfast. I get this weird feeling in my stomach, but I assume it's just being annoyed at her.

Aside from her, most of the Koromon keep to themselves. When they think I'm not looking, they take long glances at me. I manage to get a few answers from the other Koromon who got to me. Short Rump's companion tells me they haven't seen a real Greymon before. Some howI can't get that sick feeling out of my stomach. I finish my breakfast at ten.

The Gazimon come at noon.

A group of them, Five or six. They move into the village looking for trouble. And judging the way these Koromon are acting around them, trouble is me. I meet them in the Koromon Square.

"What do you want?"

The leader, a scared up little weasel, grins at me. "You 'Little Man'."

I growl. They're trying to taunt me. Stupid Gazimon. I'm a Greymon now.

_**Nova Blast!**_

The first Gazimon tumbles away. That was just a warning shot. I take a menacing step forward, when me knee buckles.

Something was in that tea. I feel woozy. I try to blast it again, but loose my balance. The second blast hits two of the Gazimon dead on. I didn't want to kill anyone. Darn…

I loose my footing. And consciousness. The last thing I remember is a set of pink wings descending upon me…

- - -

I wake sometime later to find an annoyed pink bird glaring at me. I frown. Why is Biyomon in my sector?

"Go away. I can handle this."

"I'm sure."

There are marks on the ground representing the parts of the battle I missed. The Gazimon are gone, apparently chased off by my bird friend herself. The Koromon are still gathered around, some a little nervous. Most really scared. Short Rump looks angrily at me. And Biyomon is perched on my stomach.

The little one yells at me. "No mating on the job!"

The Koromon gather nervously around us. I rise, reaching my full height. I'm still a little groggy, but at least there is one good thing that's come out of today. Biyomon has to look up to me. Finally. I'm going to get some of that respect I deserve. Months of annoying innuendo's are about to go down the drain baby…

She sighs. "I missed you Agumon."

Darn it! My moment of victory ruined by kindness. Biyomon steps forward and tells me what's happening. These Koromon are slaves. Not far from their village, about a mile into Biyomon's territory, is the 'Gazimon Strip', a small palace last occupied by the late, great Etemon. These Koromon have been leading champions here for the Gazimon to catch to perform experiments on.

I ask her what kind of experiments. She makes a face. There are artificial portals popping up all around. They've been dropping Digimon everywhere. Biyomon tells me that some have even shown up in the Real world. That's not good. Especially with the exile still in effect. HADD's going to have a field day in the press about this.

I turn to the Koromon. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Short Rumps companion sighs. "You weren't supposed to find out."

"Well he did. And what's more, he lasted far longer than any one else we've gotten! I say let him take down Eteapemon himself!"

Short Rump's standing up for me. There's a change. Biyomon looks at me funny. I sigh. Women.

"So I was the bait for this… what the heck is an Eteapemon?"

Biyomon shrugs. "Never heard of it."

"They say it's the digivolved form of Etemon. They say he's building an portal to the real world."

I frown. Etemon. I should have known. I'm not guarding my sector two years and already the past is returning to haunt me. I stand tall and look towards Short Rumps companion. She cowers before me. If I wanted, I could blast her right now. The little one backs away from her 'friend'. No love lost there. I lean in closer.

"Where is he?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Note: SWERVE! The Koromon are evil! **_

…

_**Well…**_

…

_**Alright, so they aren't totally in the wrong here. Biyomon said they were slaves, so they may not have had a choice. Greymon's about to get 'Gangsta' off on 'Short Rumps' companion huh? Can't wait for THURSDAY, when Biyomon and Greymon stake the palace out. Is Etemon back for good? If so, can Greymon stop him without Tai? And where does 'Short Rump' play into all of this? Tune in next time to find out!**_

_**- Sonfaro.**_


	5. Thursday

_**Greymon: King of the Monsters.**_

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - **Thursday**

Biyomon and I head to the palace. Fire in our eyes. A double trouble team of Digidestined we are! Except I'm the champion. I'm probably going to see the bulk of the action and danger, while Biyomon coaches from the sidelines. Ah well, not everyone can be a Greymon.

A random beam of light hits us from nowhere.

We look around, and we're back in the Koromon village. Well that was random. And pointless. Our entire trek was meaningless. The Koromon gather around again, and explain that this is what's been happening. Beams of light emanate from a machine in the Gazimon strip, and transport Digimon everywhere. Obviously they are still tweaking it. Why would Eteapemon need a portal maker anyway.

Unless…

He's going to the real world himself. Why didn't I see it before? "I'm going to need somebody to give me a short cut!"

No one answers for a long time. Finally the little one raises an ear. "I'll lead you there."

I blink. Is she for real?

---

I'll admit it. The little one's directions are second to none. She gets us to the palace in record time, and even teaches us how to dodge the random (and I do mean random) portal arms that reach down to us ever so often. Me and Biyomon over look a dried ridge over the palace. The little one rolls her short self beside my bird… my friend…

Stupid Biyomon. Stupid innuendo.

Below us, the Gazimon listen to a meeting. Behind a podium stands what appears to be Etemon in an overcoat. Eteapemon I presume? Something's wrong with him though. He's really stiff. He's giving the usual bad guy speech, but his Elvis accent is a little… Off. After a while I ignore him.

There is a figure in the midst of those Gazimon. He looks like a human in a lab coat. If we were a few feet closer, my vision would pick him up easily, but as we don't want to risk our detection just yet, The figures in a weird mask. He leads a beaten Monochromon into the machine, and the two of them vanish.

Biyomon turns to me and lays out the plan. Gabumon is laying a distraction for us in the valley tonight. We sneak in at midnight and begin the assault. I'm going to lay waste to their palace until we get to the portal maker. We take out the machine and the portals will be taken care of. So that's the plan.

"And what about me?"

I grumble. "You stay here Short Rump."

She frowns. "These crazies have been terrorizing my village for months! I want pay back."

"Listen…"

"You can't stop me!"

There is a fire in her eyes. Hidden deep within those scorn full spheres is a will I haven't ever seen before. And tears. Those I see plainly. I look to Biyomon.

" As long as she doesn't get in the way".

The little one lets up a little, and I shrug. It's almost time.

---

I'm amazed at just how stealthy I can be.

It's almost midnight, and yet I haven't made a sound yet. Biyomon leads the way on foot. No use wakeing the guards with her flapping. The little Koromon hasn't made a noise either. Good girl. It's about time you shut up. Still, I get that weird feeling in my stomach again. It's quiet. Almost to quiet.

**_Electric Stun Blast!_**

Biyomon is hit hard in the back.

Koromon and I move fast. I scoop Biyomon up in my arms and dash down the corridor, Short Rump laying 'cover fire'. Her bubble blow won't do anything, but it's a distraction. I burst into the palace with the strength of fifty oxes.

And suddenly, I'm face to face with my nemesis. Eteapemon is simply looking at me. I'm ready to lay into him with a ball of fire, but I catch my self. Something is wrong here. I take a closer look.

_Sweet Zhuqaiomon…_

He's stuffed from head to toe! It's a freaking scarecrow.

Eteapemon isn't real!

We've got to get out of here and shut down that machine. Now! I try to get the little Koromon to move, but she won't budge. Biyomon's coming to, but if she doesn't hurry, I might be overwhelmed. The Gazimon are getting closer by the second. Out of the corner of my eye I catch something strange.

'Short Rump' looks like she's going to fart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Authors Note: Action, action, action. The meat and potatoes are in folks. Eteapemon is a fraud. But why would anyone want to recreate Etemon. And who was the weird masked human in the lab coat? (Where my V-Tamer fans at? You guys know this one!) Why would I end the chapter with a reference to flatulence?  Have you guys not been paying attention? Greymon's first real test is about to go on FRIDAY! After that, only a day left and the week is over! Ciao!_**

_**- Sonfaro**_


	6. Friday

**_Greymon: King of the Monsters._**

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - **Friday**

The Gazimon are trying to menace us. I'm vaguely aware that it is after midnight. Gabumon can't keep the main army distracted for long. I rise to my full height and roar. Hard. My voice echoes around the mountains and across the desert. The Gazimon take a step back.

The scarred one steps forward. "Don't be afraid! He just digivolved!"

I roar again. The Gazimon stay nervous.

"He's not even a natural!" He sounds just like Etemon. I roar again. The Gazimon hold their ground.

"He's just a freshie! Just a rookie in Champ's clothing!"

I step forward. I'm as angry as anything right now. As angry as I've ever been. There are some fifty Gazimon ready to pounce on me. Those are bad numbers however which way you look at it.

What the heck is wrong with the little one? I look back to check on her. That's when I see it happening.

"Koromon digivolve to…"

The Gazimon step back. I blink.

"Kotemon."

She's a little shorter than Cody, but she looks just like him in that getup. One of those Kendo outfits. I still see the fire in her eyes. The Gazimon come at us full force. A wooden sword is in her hands in a minute.

_**Thunder Kote!**_

Short Rumps attack isn't Pepper breath. But it does wonders. She cracks her stick against the wind and lets a stream of energy pour forth, knocking the rabbit Digimon for a loop. They advance again and she hits them harder. I'm feeling kinda' proud right about now.

"Come on! Grab Biyomon!"

The little one… Kotemon, grips my friend and carries her after me as fast as possible. Biyomons coming to, and she starts doing more of the work. We're racing around the palace, crashing into things and headed for w huge window overlooking a lake. To the side is the podium, and subsequently where the Eteapemon scarecrow is. I turn to Biyomon.

"No use playing it quiet now!"

Biyomon nods and takes to the air. A few of the Gazimon take shots at her, but she's wise to them now. All they do is hit the ceiling. We're almost there when Kotemon turns to me. "Greymon!"

"Not now Kotemon."

"I just want to say… I…"

_**Electric Stun Blast.**_

Short Rump is down. _Darn it!_ We're right there. The machinery powering the portals is before me. All I have to do is hit it! I'm standing on a ledge. In front of…

The Gazimon race after us. Then suddenly stop. I look back. They see the body of Eteapemon.

The scarred Gazimon nervously breaks from the pack. "Nevermind that! Get them."

The Gazimon don't move.

"Etemon wanted you to rule the real world! He promised you power…"

"Why are you using past tense!"

The Gazimon begin arguing with themselves. I don't have long. Lets blow this thing so we can go home.

_**Nova Blast! **_

The machinery goes up in a cloud of smoke. The Gazimon moan in horror. Their dead king's promise remains undone. The mission is over. Time to get my overgrown tail out of here.

Carefully balancing the little one on my forehead, I dive out the window and into the lake and try to swim away from the crazy Gazimon. Biyomon's running interference for me, so I don't get hit by any stray 'Electric Stun Blasts'. I hate swimming. To much upper body exercise. Though as Greymon, I can get some good distance in the water. I just hope it's enough to make it to the Koromon village without the Gazimon circumventing us.

Biyomon's above me. "We're going to make it." She says it with a kind of happy confidence I haven't seen in her before. I look ahead. Only a mile or two more. "Yeah, I say. "We're going to make it.

---

We make it to the Koromon village with no problem. Both the girls are feeling better, and we come to a celebration back in the square.

"That's that", I say. Kotemon's old friend nods happily.

"There'll probably be some stray beams now and again, but they should stop soon."

I look to Kotemon. She holds onto her sword.

"Short Rump…"

"…"

I sigh. "Kotemon."

She cocks her head, and her eyes seem happy. "It's okay. I've gotten used to it". She leans in closer than I expect her too. "I think it's a term of endearment."

Biyomon glares at me. "What?"

I shrug. Biymon continues to glower at me. I turn to Short Rump. Kotemon replaces her sword. Slowly.

Okay. I know innuendo when I see it.

That's when the portal comes down and gets me. Thank Azulongmon for the randomness that is these portals. I don't know where it's going, but I know it's far… far away from here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the abrupt and anticlimactic ending. I was trying to stay in my limit. What did you think? Short Rump's not a Freezer anymore, but a rather mature (and apparently flirtatious) Rookie. Is this the end of her and Greymon's relation ship? Is Biyomon jealous, already? Well sadly, everything wraps up this SATURDAY, so pay attention to the final instalment.**_

_**- Sonfaro**_


	7. Saturday

_**Greymon: King of the Monsters.**_

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- - - Saturday**

The portal leads me into the real world, and essentially some trouble. Lucky for me Tai was around, and he reminded me exactly why I love the big guy so much.

Though he's not quite as big as me anymore.

I help Tai and Sora with a problem with a Triceramon and I am sent back on my way. But not before getting the third degree from Sora. I manage to answer no questions but can't help but feel embarrassed when she asks me why I digivolved. Tai was certainly acting strange. I didn't want to mention Biyomon to Sora either, so I'm glad I got to return.

They pop me back to my new nest. It still has a few rocks in front of my bed. Nothing the strength of ten oxen won't cure. Plus, I need a distraction from Friday's job anyways. I get back to work on clearing out my nest.

It doesn't take to long for her to find me here. I roll a boulder sideways when I hear the flapping of pink wings. I pause and get ready for a long day.

Biyomon shows up and gives me the _fourth_ degree. A lot of what she asks, I can't answer. Frankly I don't know myself. She gets around to telling me that Kotemon left the village in search of 'adventure'. Good for her. Freezers never have any fun.

Biyomon reminds me of her 'offer'. I remind her that she has a sector to patrol and she flies off in a huff.

I take some time to reflect. My first week as a champion form and already I'm having adventures. I'm no longer feeling out of place. I feel confident, and older. I've come to grips with the fact that my life will never be as it was. I can't get away with avoiding maturity anymore. It's time I grew up.

I sigh. Maybe it's time I answered Biyomon on her life-mate offer.

For now, I'll just finish out my nest. I'll worry about the little details of my life in the morning. When I have time. I plant my bones and sprinkle a little water on them. Yes. Fine meat will grow from these bones. I move onto other chores. I lift the boulder that will be my sunning rock.

…

And I'm nearly crushed when the boulders weight suddenly increases ten fold. I step back quick to notice how big it's gotten. I blink and I'm short once more. In a flash, I'm an Agumon again. No explanation for why I digivolved. No hope of it being natural either.

This has to be some cruel joke. Some insane cosmic play. I made it a week as a Greymon. And now I'm not. What the heck is going on?

The sovereigns. I growl. They did this. I look towards the sky. _Curse you Azulongmon_.

Some how I get the feeling he's laughing at me.

I sigh and clean out my nest. Just another day for an Agumon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Notes: Well, that concludes the Greymon: King of the Monsters Arc. Tough break for Agumon huh? What were the Sovereigns doing when he was Greymon? Was this all some twisted Joke for the sake of Azulongmon? Or was there a deeper thread? Will we ever see Short Rump again? How long will Biyomon stay mad? And what happened to that weird human in the lab coat? For now, those questions will have to remain unanswered. Anniversary: Year Four is coming soon. I hope your guys don't miss it. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**- Sonfaro**_


	8. Greymon's Big Glossary of Terms

Greymon's Big Glossary of Terms

Ancients, The: The First Digimon. From these creatures sprouted all the life of the Digital world. The oldest among them are Ancient Greymon, Ancient Garurumon, and Ancient Ornithmon. Very little else is known about the Ancients.

Delete: Kill. Deleted Digimon are sometimes reformatted. However, some Digimon are not, and never appear in the digital world ever again. Why this occurs is currently a mystery.

Digi-dollars: Digital currency.

Digidestined: A group of humans chosen by the Sovereigns to partner with Digimon save the Digital world from corruption. The current group officially called Digidestined is lead by Davis Motomiya.

Eteapemon: A fake Digimon created by the leaders of the Gazimon to keep order in the decaying Gazimon Strip.

Freezer: A Digimon who doesn't or can't digivolve. Usually they get stuck on the In-Training level, but rarely, a Rookie will become a Freezer. They are generally respected as wiser than most.

Freshy: Derogatory term, used to bring down another Digimon's self esteem.

Gazimon Strip: A palace once occupied by Etemon, now used by a group of Gazimon in an effort to achieve power.

HADD: The common name for a right wing anti-Digimon group currently spreading around college campuses.

Humans Against Digital Demons: See HADD

Life-Mates: The Digimon equivalent of Lovers and/or Marriage. Two Digimon decide to join together to produce offspring. A common misconception among humans is that Digimon ideas of love and sex are the same. Most Life-Mates are not in 'love' with each other. Rather, they respect each other enough to want to raise a nest with them, and feel that the added care and protection will help them reach the next level. There are no Life-mates currently among the Digidestined Digimon.

Meat: A common food source for Digimon. Unlike in the physical world, meat is grown like plants. Meat farms are quite popular on the continent of Server.

Naturals: The term used to divide Digimon between those bred and those created. The Digidestined Digimon were specially created using unwanted nestlings(SEE BELOW) and the ancients power, and therefore are not Naturals. It has been Agumon's dream to become one.

Nest: A Digimon's place of residence. Synonymous with 'Home'.

Nestling: Baby Digimon. Digimon bred away from primary village. These Digimon are original and have never been reformatted.

'Short Rump': 1. A name given to Botomon/Koromon by Punimon/Tsunomon, generally used to annoy the former. 2. The name Greymon gives to a Koromon/Kotemon that particularly grates his nerves.

Sovereigns: The 'gods' of the Digital world. They aren't seen as deity's so much as they are guardians and keepers. They are Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon. They are often seen as manipulative by many of the Digidestined Digimon.

Windy City: The capital of the Desert regions on the continent of Server. It is very famous, because it has the largest watering hole in the deserts. This is often the best place for mercenary's to get jobs.


End file.
